Summer of Sorrow
by MandaLynn6
Summary: Harry has just arrived back at Privet Drive and cannot wait to get to Ron's. Harry is struggling with himself. He blames himself for the deaths of everyone he cares about. He keeps having terrible nightmares, what is happening to him?
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Sorrow

School had only just ended. It was a terrible end and now Harry was back at the Dursley's and already going mad. Harry was angry and wanted to be at the burrow, planning and he supposed that he had many things to learn. He missed Ron, Hermione and Ginny terribly. He couldn't wait to see them all. Harry was having nightmares every night. He dreamt about Dumbledore's death often and now dreamt of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and himself being killed as well. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened at the end of term last year. He had learned a lot about Voldemort's past, but he hadn't known anything compared to Dumbledore. Harry was blaming himself for everything bad that has happened; Cedric's death, Sirius' death, and Dumbledore's death. All Harry had thought about when he wasn't dreaming of people he cared about most being killed was R.A.B. Who was R.A.B? How did he know about the Horcruxes? And does this mean that the other Horcruxes are destroyed too? Harry couldn't wait to get out of the Dursley's and get to the Burrow. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before Ron and Hermione came up with a plan to free Harry, but he was becoming very impatient.

Just then Hedwig zoomed through the window with a letter for Harry. "You're back!" Harry said excitedly, she had returned with a letter from Ron. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and gently stroked her as he read what Ron had written to him.

_Harry,_

_Mum and dad say that you can come here in two days. We will come for you but this time it will be just dad and you will apparate, he says it will be good practise and is sure you can do it since last year you apparated with Dumbledore. Mum wasn't too happy but dad says it will be the safest and quickest way for you to get here. Have you read the daily prophet lately? Tons of things are happening, better take a look!_

_Ron _

Harry was pleased to finally know when he was going to the Burrow. Reading Ron's letter reminded Harry about his apparation test that he and Ron would have to be taking. Though Harry wasn't worried about it, it's like Ron said he had done it successfully having to apparate Dumbledore as well. He had been reading the Daily Prophet, and he knew that people were being killed and disappearing, this only made Harry want to find the other Horcruxes more. Hearing this news made Harry a little happier, though he felt that two days was forever. He decided to write back to Ron and ask if he could get there any earlier and that he was reading the daily prophet. Hedwig left with Harry's letter to Ron and he then decided that he should tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he was leaving within the next two days. But when he stood up he felt dizzy and sat back down, he felt nauseous. He scar started hurting like mad, what was going on? Then he fell onto the floor, with a thud, he was unconscious.

Harry awoke, with Hedwig peaking at him with her beak. It was still dark, but he figured he was unconscious for quite a while. He got up and laid on his bed. He was still dizzy, and his scar was hurting a bit. Why did this happen? Harry's scar hasn't hurt for a while. Voldemort had been using occlumency on Harry after he found out that Harry could tell what he was feeling. What was going on? Harry sat up and grabbed the letter from Ron and read.

_Harry,_

_Dad says that tomorrow night is fine to come get you. Mum thought you would need time to pack. I knew you would already be ready to go, but she wouldn't listen to me. Well see you tomorrow night!_

_Ron_

_P.S Ginny and Hermione say hi _

Harry was even happier now, but was confused about passing out. What was Voldemort thinking? What was going on? Harry wondered this for a while but realized it was late and went to bed. He didn't like sleeping anymore, sleeping meant nightmares, but he knew he needed rest after what had just happened. He fell asleep right away. He was dreaming yet again of Ginny being killed. Voldemort was throwing spells at her, she was fighting back though. It was painful to watch.

"Crucio," Voldemort yelled, and Ginny was suddenly shaking on the ground.

"Crucio," he yelled again, and Ginny stopped shaking and tried to get up, she was really weak. She stood up and yelled "Expeliar-

"Advada Kedavra," Voldemort shot in the middle of Ginny's incantation.

Harry awoke in a sweat and was shaking fiercely. He was dreaming these dreams over and over, every night and awoke every morning sweating and shaking. Harry got out of bed and remembered that he didn't send a reply back to Ron. He decided to tell him about what had happened last night once he got to the Burrow. It wasn't the thing you would put in a letter.

_Ron,_

_Tonight sounds great, but there is something very important I need to tell you and Hermione once I arrive. It happened last night, and I have no idea why! See you tonight._

_Harry _

After he sent Hedwig out he went downstairs for some breakfast, and decided he would tell the Dursley's he was leaving tonight. He didn't know how they would take the news; all Harry knew was that there was no way he was staying here any longer. He went to the kitchen, and Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Uncle Vernon and Dudley. He went into the living room, where his uncle was.

"Umm… Uncle Vernon I am leaving tonight. I am going to my friend Ron's house," Harry said rather quickly, trying to get it out as fast as he could as if the outcome would be different.

"How are you getting there?" Uncle Vernon shot

"Ron's dad is coming to get me," Harry said, calmly.

"THAT MAN IS NOT COMING INTO MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Alright, I will wait for him outside then," Harry said thinking of something as fast as he could.

"Fine! It will be good to get rid of you!" Uncle Vernon replied in an arrogant tone. But Harry didn't care he was going to the burrow tonight! For the first time all summer he was happy. Then he went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Once he had finished eating and cleaned up the all the mess, he went back to his room to see if Hedwig was back. There she was on the window ledge with a letter from Ron. Harry took the letter and stroked her gently while he read Ron's short letter

_Great! Dad will be there at eight o'clock! See you tonight!_

_Ron_

So Harry started packing. He needed to clean Hedwig's cage too. He packed up all of his belongings into his trunk. He threw a mixture of wizard's robes and muggle clothes, books, quills and parchment, and his invisibility cloak. He remembered not to forget his firebolt knowing that he would need that to play quidditch. Then he started cleaning Hedwig's cage. It took a while to clean and needed it desperately, it was starting to smell. When he was all ready to go it was a little after twelve o'clock and Harry was hungry. He went back downstairs to make something to eat.

"Your Aunt, Dudley, and I are going out. We won't be back tonight; we are staying at Marge's. Do not touch any of our things!" Uncle Vernon told Harry.

"OK," Harry replied, thinking it was best if they did leave because last time Mr.Weasley came to the Dursley's, Dudley's tongue swelled because Fred and George gave him a joke shop candy, and Dudley almost suffocated.

Harry made a sandwich and went to his room and ate it. He was bored and anxious to get to the burrow. He heard the Dursley's car doors shut and the car leave the driveway. It was about three o'clock, and Harry had no idea what he was going to do until eight. He grabbed the copy of the daily prophet that arrived this morning and started reading. Just as he started reading his scar started hurting like mad like it had last night. He grabbed his head in his hands, he felt sick. He ran to bathroom, and vomited. After he felt like he was finished vomiting he went back to his room. His scar was still hurting fiercely, and was starting to get dizzy again. He sat down on the end of the bed. His room was spinning, and his head was aching. He fell to the floor with a thud again, and was unconscious. A few hours later he woke up, with Hedwig peaking at him once again. He looked at the clock it was six twenty four, Harry had been out for three hours. He was afraid now. Why is this happening? This can't be good he thought. He decided he should go into the bathroom and clean his mess. It was disgusting, but it had to be done. After he had finished, he went down to the kitchen again for something to eat, then he thought he shouldn't eat in case his scar hurt again at Ron's he didn't want to vomit again. So he decided not to eat. He looked at the clock and figured it was a good idea too; Mr.Weasley would be arriving any time now. Harry ran to his bedroom and brought everything downstairs. He wanted to be ready, he was dieing to get out of the house and see everyone. A few minutes after Harry sat down to wait, there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up and ran to the door. He was so excited.

"Hello Harry!" Mr.Weasley greeted warmly.

"Hello Mr.Weasley!" Harry greeted back

"Ready, to go then?" Mr.Weasley asked "Where are your Aunt and Uncle? I suppose I should talk to them, tell them where we are going," Mr. Weasley asked looking around the house, fascinated by everything around him.

"They're actually not home. They went to my Uncle's sister's house for the night. They know I am leaving, it's not a problem," Harry replied.

"Oh all right, we best be one our way," Mr.Weasley said looking at his watch away from everything around the room.

"OK!" Harry said excitedly, grabbed Hedwig's cage and his broom as Mr.Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk.

"We'll apparate from in here; I don't want anyone to see us. It was hard getting here without being seen. Now remember the three D's Harry, Determination, Deliberation, and Destination. Go on now, off to the Burrow." Mr.Weasley told Harry. Then Harry concentrated hard on the three D's. Suddenly he felt as though he was being sucked through a tube. It was very uncomfortable, a couple seconds later he was standing right outside the burrow fully intact. Harry was pleased that he had done it but wondered where Mr.Weasley was. The Mr.Weasley appeared a few seconds later. Harry was relieved and happy he was at the burrow.


	2. Summer of Sorrow Chapter 2

"Harry!" greeted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George excitedly as Harry and Mr.Weasley walked to the door.

"Harry good to see you!" said Mrs.Weasley, rushing to the door.

"Hello." Harry greeted back.

"Mum, we'll go help Harry unpack," Ron said quickly looking at Harry. Harry thought that Ron remembered his letter; he had really wanted to tell him and Hermione what was going on. So they went upstairs to Ron's room.

"So what is it that you had to tell us?" Hermione asked right away. Harry looked at her; she had a worried expression on her face. She knew that something wasn't right. Ron had the same kind of expression but he almost looked scared. This made Harry happy knowing that they both cared about him so much.

"Well, last night and today my scar hurt. It was like it used to though, it hurt so bad I vomited and then fainted." Harry answered.

"Harry, are you OK?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just confused." Harry answered.

"What could it mean, why is it happening?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Harry answered.

"Well what are we going to do this year? I mean with Hogwarts closed and everything." Hermione asked.

"It's closed for sure?" Harry asked, although he wasn't going back even if it was opened.

"Yeah, guess we forgot to tell you. We found out before you got here." Ron answered him.

"Are we going to get the other Horcruxes?" Hermione asked Harry. He knew very well they both knew that his answer would be yes, and they had already talked about this at the end of term last year.

"Yes, you two don't have to come you know. If you don't want to I won't be angry-"

"Come on Harry of course we are coming. You think we are going to let you have this adventure alone," Ron interrupted. Harry looked at them both and smiled.

"I want to go somewhere else first, if it's ok," Harry said as he turned away.

"Where?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Godric's Hollow," Harry answered slowly and quietly, still not looking at either of them. "Its where my parents," He paused.

"We know Harry, and of course you can go. I think it's a brilliant idea," Hermione said kindly.

"Thanks," He said and finally looked at them both.

"I think we will have to run away though. Mom won't let us go. She'll have a fit!" Ron said looking worried.

"We can't do that to your mom Ron!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Well do you have a better idea, Hermione?" Ron asked raising his voice.

"Can't we just tell her we are going to Godric's Hollow, but go and get the Horcruxes too? She doesn't have to know about the Horcruxes, but we can tell her about going to Godric's Hollow at least," Hermione shot back.

"But she will make someone come with us; she will never let us go alone!" Ron added.

"I really don't want to lie to your mother Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione we have to it's the only way!" Ron replied also yelling. Just then Fred and George came in the room.

"Not fighting again are you two?" Fred asked.

"Its all you two do!" George added.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted at both of them.

"What are they fighting about anyways Harry?" Fred asked.

"I dunno," Harry answered, not wanting to tell them what they were actually fighting about.

"Ron wants to run away!" Hermione yelled.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his face was beat red. "WHAT'D YOU TELL THEM FOR?" He continued.

"Where are you lot going?" Fred asked very interested.

"None of your business!" Ron spat at them.

"You can trust us, we won't tell mum," George pleaded.

"It's up to Harry," Hermione said.

"Godric's Hollow" Harry told them after they both looked at him. He knew that he could trust Fred and George, so he didn't see the harm in telling them.

"Is that all?" Fred asked, suspiciously. Just then Ginny came in the room, everyone went silent.

"What is all the shouting about? Mum says that dinner is ready" She said.

"Good, I'm Starving!" Ron said. They all followed her down to the kitchen, Ron and Hermione both looking angry.

"Hey, Harry if you want to leave we can cover for you," Fred whispered to Harry on the way downstairs.

"But, you have to tell us what you are really doing," George added.

"OK, after dinner I will tell you, what we have planned," Harry whispered back. He knew that he could definitely trust Fred and George, but after they find out about the Horcruxes will they still want to help? Harry asked himself wondering if this was going to work.

Harry didn't eat much at dinner; he was once again finding it hard to eat knowing that he might just get sick again.

"Harry, are you alright? You haven't touched any of your food." Mrs.Weasley asked when everyone else was finished eating.

"Yes, I'm not very hungry and tired" he answered.

"Alright then, everyone up to bed." Mrs.Weasley said, looking convinced by Harry's answer.

Once they all got upstairs, Fred and George wanted to know what it was that Harry, Hermione and Ron were really doing.

"You are actually going to tell them!" Ron said to Harry looking exasperated.

"Yeah, I am! It's the only way Ron. They will cover for us while were gone, and if something comes up they will send Hedwig and we can come right back. Its better than just running away!" Harry shot back at Ron.

"I agree with Harry, and it might actually work." Hermione said. "But they don't anything about the Horcruxes this could take a long time," She added.

"I know but, we have too." Harry said.

"What's a horcrux?" George asked looking confused. Then Harry told them everything that he knew about the Horcruxes. Everything that Dumbledore had told him. Even everything about the night that Dumbledore died. It was painful to relive everything again, but he had to tell them.

"So how many are still out there?" Fred asked.

"How do you know where they are?" George added.

"We don't know," Harry replied.

"So what's the point of going?" Fred asked.

"Well we can't go yet!" Hermione said. "We have a lot to do! We can't go until Harry and Ron pass their apparation test and after the wedding. Beside we have a lot to practise and a lot of studying to do!" Hermione added, noticing that neither Fred nor George knew why they couldn't go right away.

Fred and George looked at each other, "We're coming with you!" they both said at the same time as if reading each others mind.


End file.
